


i like the way you love me

by dendryllio



Series: 50’s jfgogh [2]
Category: Clone High
Genre: 50’s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 50’s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Manicures & Pedicures, Nail Biting, Song Lyrics, greaser!jfk, i mean So Much, i rlly overdid it, it’s so CUTE, lyricfic, nail clipping???, so much 50’s slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendryllio/pseuds/dendryllio
Summary: And I like the way you love me, oh, baby, oh, ohI love you, you’re my loveYou are mine
Relationships: JFGogh - Relationship, JFK/Van Gogh, JFK/Vincent Van Gogh, JFK/Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High)
Series: 50’s jfgogh [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958341
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	i like the way you love me

**Author's Note:**

> just a clarification, the fics in this series are all in the same au, but they’re not the same storyline, like some of them will be established relationship, some will be yearning/angst/something else altogether
> 
> ☀︎☀︎☀︎
> 
> song is i like the way you love me by brenton wood, when the lyrics said girl i replaced it with baby
> 
> ☀︎☀︎☀︎
> 
> i rlly overdid the 50’s slang so there’ll be an index for it in the end notes if u didn’t understand any of it LOL
> 
> ☀︎☀︎☀︎
> 
> oh also this is 110% projection, i bit my nails for 15 years before i finally stopped and i still absolutely suck at clipping them, i imagined this scenario with my s/o lmao so i had to write about it
> 
> ☀︎☀︎☀︎
> 
> alrighty that’s it go ahead and read 😼

Vincent cried out in frustration and threw the nail clipper down.

“I can’t do it! I just can’t!” He cradled his head in his hands, burning tears welling up behind his eyes.

He had bitten his nails his entire life, a bad habit that had been extremely tough to break, but he did it, with the help of John.

Clipping his nails once they grew out long enough was a persistent issue for Vincent, as he had never had to do it before in his life.

“Hey, come down here doll, don’t flip your wig. I’ll help you, huh?”

_ Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah _

_ Don't know why _

_ But I love, I do, yeah, yeah _

Vincent nodded, getting down from his bed and joining John on the floor. His lover spread his legs out, knees bending, patting the carpeted floor between his thighs. Vince blushed profusely at the position his boyfriend was in, but settled between his legs, back to JFK’s broad chest, the larger man setting his chiseled chin on top of Vincent’s red mane. The smaller teen sighed happily and sunk back into his beau. He had always appreciated their significant height difference.

_ 'Cause I like the way you love me _

_ Oh, baby, oh, oh _

_ Every time you kiss me _

_ Thrills me from my head to feet _

_ And I tell myself that deep inside _

_ There will be no one else for me _

John picked up the nail clippers from where they had landed next to his toned thighs.

“God, you’re such a knock-out, love.” Vincent blushed even darker, if he could, and focused his gaze on the paintings covering his large bulletin board, trying to distract himself from all the loving attention he was receiving. He always had a hard time accepting affection.

“You’re so obtuse,” Vincent teased, snuggling even deeper back into his boyfriend.

“Hey! Put a lid on it, I’m not obtuse! I’m  _ very _ sensitive, all I do is shower you with love. I’m real gone for you, doll.” John smacked his lover’s arm playfully and Vincent rolled his eyes, knowing it was a more than accurate statement.

_ 'Cause I like the way you love me _

_ Love me, love me _

_ Oh, baby, oh, oh _

John took Vince’s delicate hand gingerly in his own, straightening his thumb out between his own pointer finger and thumb. With his free hand, he carefully clipped the too-long nail, tongue peeking through his lips in concentration as he made sure the nail was shaped evenly.

_ And I like the way you thrill me, oh, baby, mmm, hmm _

_ Well, you thrill me to my soul _

_ And I like, I like it all so _

_ And I tell myself that deep inside _

_ I could never let you go _

“You’re too good to me.”

“I’m just good enough to you. You deserve all this.” Vincent looked down sheepishly and John let go of his hand in favour of tilting his chin back up. He leaned to the right and tilted his boyfriend’s head the same direction, pressing their lips together softly.

Vincent whimpered into the kiss, deepening it eagerly. John chuckled before pulling back, stroking Vince’s cheek lovingly.

“You’re so sweet. You just razz my berries, you know that?” Vincent rolled his eyes and leaned back in for another kiss. He was never good with words, always opting for showing his affection physically rather than verbally. 

In elementary, he used to draw and paint for what few friends he had daily, showering them with the only way he knew how to show his appreciation for them. He did the same for his beau in high school, loving when he went over to John’s house under the excuse of a school project and saw his paintings hanging on his boyfriend’s walls. It made his heart clench near-painfully in his chest.

_ 'Cause I like the way you love me _

_ Love me, thrill me, chill me, love me, oh, baby _

_ Oh, baby, oh, oh _

Vincent snapped out of his thoughts and pulled back.

“We should quit necking, my mom could walk in any time.” John nodded and went back to clipping his nails, every so often pressing a sweet peck to the top of his lover’s head.

_ And I like the way you love me, oh, baby, oh, oh _

_ I love, you’re my love _

_ You are mine _

**Author's Note:**

> doll - just a pet name  
> don’t flip your wig - don’t freak out  
> a knock-out - an attractive person  
> obtuse - dumb, insensitive  
> put a lid on it - shut up  
> real gone - smitten, in love  
> razz my berries - excite/impress me  
> necking - kissing/making out/being otherwise physically affectionate 
> 
> ☀︎☀︎☀︎
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, peace and love !!! ☮︎


End file.
